


Chemical Spill

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gym Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like what ya see?"</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>Rin laughed, continuing his repetition as Haruka watched him smoothly lift the weights without any hesitation. One-hundred-fifty pounds. That was only a little more than Haruka. Rin could lift Haruka if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Spill

The fan would oscillate toward him every ten seconds, and he was grateful for it each time. Haruka couldn't remember the last time he'd worked up this much of a sweat; probably running back in elementary school. Sweat and swimming didn't exactly mix, after all.

Regardless, the cool breeze tussled his hair, fluttered his white t-shirt, making the situation a little better...not that it was a bad situation, lifting a dumbbell on a flat bench. The weight he was working with only added up to seventy-five pounds ("Something easy to start with."), but...it was difficult for him to keep focus. The simplest way of putting? Rin was there as well.

And he had every right to be. It was Samezuka's gym, after all. It was Samezuka's gym, and it was about 11:45 at night. Haruka was fairly certain that there had to be a policy about gym hours, but if there was, Rin was not only ignoring _it_ , but also the ' _No outside patrons allowed_ ' rule.

Two hours ago, they'd been texting. A conversation about juice turned to sweet things in general, wound up with Rin calling Haruka the ' _sweetest thing_ ,' much to Haruka's displeasure (yet quietly flattered), and ended with an invitation to come work out with Rin. " _I can sneak you in_ , _it'll be fine_."

...so here he was.

And there _he_ was, lifting about one-fifty on an incline bench, flexing the bars and his arms in rhythm, sometimes matching up to the music he had playing out of his iPod. Some English rock song that Haruka could pick only a few words out of.

His tank top was loose against his chest, the collar crumpling just a bit as it dipped downward, the bottom hem covering the waistband of grayish-blue sweats. Moisture beaded on his forehead, his hair pulled back in a small ponytail. His jaw was set, showing immense concentration and focus. With his breaths timed out, form perfect, and energy high, Rin was running at one-hundred percent.

Which was where Haruka came in, lifting his weight in succession, but finding himself unable to look away from Rin for too long. The music played, their weights clanked, and yet everything sounded dull and muted compared to the breaths Rin let out.

Nothing else in the room looked or sounded better.

Haruka breathed evenly, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the ceiling. He raised his weight, lowered it, raised it, then lowered...his eyes. His gaze fell from the ceiling and slid back to the corner, to Rin. Watching the way his bangs stuck to his forehead, his arms flexed, legs spread with his feet flat on the floor, back up to his abs (hidden under his shirt, but still), his chest rising and falling, to—

—a rather cocky grin that was directed straight towards Haruka, who continued to stare. Like hell he could back down at that point; there would be no recovery from this. He kept lifting, looking Rin dead in the eye as embarrassment crept into his cheeks. He could easily blame it on the workout.

"Like what ya see?"

"Why would I?"

Rin laughed, continuing his repetition as Haruka watched him smoothly lift the weights without any hesitation. One-hundred-fifty pounds. That was only a little more than Haruka. Rin could lift Haruka if he wanted to.

Well, Haruka already knew that Rin could do that anyway. He certainly had before...

"You don't look half bad, either."

"I never said you looked good."

Rin looked good. He looked _great_ , and Haruka wanted every part of him. He could see some color in Rin's cheeks, and it only made Haruka's own flush worse. Stop smiling. Stop flexing. Stop _everything_.

"Well _you_ look good."

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

Rin's eyes followed down Haruka's body, and Haruka swallowed hard. Finally, they were looking each other in the eye again, continuing their rhythmic reps, the rock music only making the moment feel more visceral.

"You look _damn_ good, Haru..."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

For the first time, Rin faltered, visibly tensing in response to Haruka's challenge. At the same time, Haruka had set the dumbbell down in its holster, already moving to get up from the bench. Rin's eyes widened with surprise only for a moment before that same stupid grin was back, and he made his next flex the last as he set the weights down, already leaning forward to meet Haruka in what was a hard kiss. He took hold of Haruka's shirt collar and yanked, pulling him on top of him even though Haruka was already in the middle of doing just that. Haruka's hands went to Rin's shoulders, clutching at his skin and the tank top, kissing him with an energy he'd been bottling for the last forty-five minutes. It was fierce and raw, dizzying.

Rin's arms were around him, their bodies flush as they grasped at each other. Haruka ran his hand through Rin's hair, feeling sweat, smelling shampoo. He was intoxicating, his strength, his scent. They breathed into each other, far too engaged to consider pulling away for even a moment as a logical option. Rin's hand slid down Haruka's back, stopping at the curve of his ass and giving it a good squeeze.

Haruka's hands slid under the tank top, admiring Rin's stomach and pecs. Rin laughed, the sound buzzing against Haruka's lips as he allowed Haruka to feel him up. The laughter stopped very shortly, however, once Haruka started to move, pressing his hips roughly against Rin's, grinding slowly through their sweatpants.

Testosterone and pheromones hung thickly in the air, and Haruka wanted Rin to fuck him _senseless_.

The hands that were grasping at Haruka left, going instead to his shirt and tearing it off. Haruka responded just the same, peeling Rin's tank top up over his head and tossing it away, all the while still teasing him.

Chest to chest, mouth to mouth, Haruka splayed his hand against Rin's chest, gripping him tightly before slipping his hand under Rin's pants. He was thick in Haruka's palm, getting harder as they went, and Haruka sat up straighter to really get a good look at him. Rin, shirtless and sweaty underneath him. His fingers brushed Rin's tip, gently beginning to stroke him. Rin went completely stiff beneath him, tensing for a few moments before Haruka started crooning in his ear.

"What are you gonna do about it, Rin?"

The framework of the bench press clinked quietly as they shifted and moved. Rin's breathing was deeper than before as he nodded toward his gym bag. His voice barely sounded above a growl, low, thick with desire.

"There's condoms in there, go look."

Before Haruka complied with the request, it occurred to him that...Rin had brought condoms. Rin had _explicitly prepared_ for this, and Haruka didn't know if it had been because of something he'd planned or something he'd expected. Regardless, Haruka kissed Rin deeply before taking his hand back and sliding off of him. Rin sat up straight, watching Haruka step hurriedly toward the gym bag and begin rifling around inside.

"Side pocket?"

"Yeah."

Haruka unzipped a smaller pocket inside the bag and found four condoms and a small bottle of lube. Rin really had come prepared. He took two of them without a word, as well as the lube, and returned to Rin's lap, but not before he knelt down between his legs in front of the bench, placing his hands on his waist band and tugging the sweats down. Rin raised an eyebrow but remained silent, smiling coyly as Haruka started taking his own pants off. Haruka looked up at him and his smug grin, and he felt embarrassed to be this attracted to it.

"You're ridiculous..."

"Maybe if you didn't stare—"

Haruka squeezed Rin's thighs, startling him into a laugh as he climbed back on top of him, hungry for his touch. Down to their boxers, grinding their half-hard cocks through thin fabric, Haruka moaned into his mouth, clinging to Rin for pleasure and balance; the weight bench wasn't the widest spot for this sort of thing, nor was it built for two people at once.

He couldn't care less about that minor setback, of course. He knew Rin wouldn't let him fall.

Haruka stopped, holding up one of the condoms and setting it aside.

"Were you planning on using these tonight?"

"Maybe. If you were game."

"I am."

"Cool."

Rin's thumb hooked into Haruka's boxers, snapping the elastic with a grin. It fell for a second as he asked an important question, or at least attempted to.

"You want me to—?"

"Mm."

Rin gestured for Haruka to go over to the smaller flat bench beside them, and Haruka did, keeping his eyes on Rin as he followed. Haruka crawled forward and let his chest and head rest on the bench, his ass raised.

"I want you on that one."

Rin looked back to the incline bench they'd spent some time on and nodded, snatching up the lube and moving toward Haruka with purpose. Haruka stiffened as Rin handled him, firmly gripping his ass. He heard Rin's knee hit the floor, his boxers were tugged partially down, the cap of the bottle was popped, and he waited for that familiar cold slickness as Rin spread him apart.

It came quickly, Rin's finger slipping inside him. Haruka winced, but was calmed by a gentle "Relax" from behind him. He breathed, fingers clutching the underside of the bench as Rin stretched him. He was being a bit more aggressive than normal, and yet at the same time, far more careful. As if he were afraid of doing too much at once, and yet still eager to do it.

Rin tapped Haruka's back and spoke quietly, still fingering him as he worked in a second finger.

"Hands and knees, babe."

Hands and knees. Haruka shakily raised himself up, fighting the small pains shooting through his lower half, and he was almost completely relieved from it when Rin reached under him and grasped his dick. With his hand slick with lube, Haruka's limbs nearly buckled as warm pleasure flooded his body. He turned around to look at Rin, eyes lidded, his breaths shuddering as he tried to hold himself back. Rin was watching him, his red eyes cloudy with lust, but there was love in his touch. Genuine care and admiration. Haruka nearly doubled-over, and he choked "That's enough." Rin stopped immediately, and Haruka trembled off the bench toward him. He more or less shoved Rin back onto the incline bench, making the question of " _How do you wanna do this_?" answered.

Haruka kicked off his boxers and knelt down onto the floor, having no hesitation in taking off Rin's. If he weren't so hard himself, he might've thought the sight of Rin's dick gently springing free amusing.

As Haruka rolled the condom on, Rin spoke.

"I need to invite you to work out more often."

"Shut up."

He muttered his response and clambered on top of Rin, whose hands went to Haruka's hips immediately, holding him steady. Haruka raised his ass as he took Rin's dick in his hand, holding it still as he slowly sank down on it, flinching as the tip pushed inside him. Rin was holding his breath; of course it felt good for him, but he wasn't going to move until Haruka said to.

Rin _did_ go back stroking him, though, so Haruka elected to focus more on that than the pain as he inched Rin further inside of him. He was thick, stretching him out, filling him deep, and once they got to moving...

Rin's fingers were clutching Haruka's waist, his knuckles white as he waited for Haruka's approval, hips squirming. Haruka took a few trembling breaths, gazing down at Rin, hands on his shoulders.

He wasn't going to tell Rin when to move, though, because Haruka was the one that wanted him more. Haruka slowly started undulating, his features twisting slightly as the pain still hadn't stopped, not yet, but it was going away fast. Rin shuddered and moaned.

" _Haru_ —so fucking—"

"You did this on purpose."

"Hah?"

Rin squeaked out a confused sound between breaths, bucking his hips up into Haruka, who was beginning to pick up the pace as that energy from before returned. That rawness and power.

"You made me—want you."

Rin watched him, nodding. Haruka clutched his shoulders, kissing him roughly. A hand left Haruka's waist and grasped the back of his head, tugging at his messy black hair.

"So—you wanted me..."

"Yeah...yeah, I want you..."

"You want me?"

Haruka put a bit more into his motions, enough for Rin to notice, and he responded perfectly.

" _Fuck_ , _yes_ , _I want you_."

"What are you going to do about it?"

He smiled cockily from above, beyond pleased with having gotten Rin to this level, and more than ready for what was to come. Rin sat up and wrapped his arms around Haruka, kissing him deeply before forcing him to stop moving. He lifted Haruka up and turned him around, his back to his chest, and Haruka was already reaching for Rin's dick to guide it back inside him. The framework jingled, and soon the sound of skin on skin joined it in rhythm, all with some English rock music playing dully in the corner.

Haruka felt rapture as Rin thrust into him. There was strength, there was power, there was pure attraction, Rin was perfect. He held Haruka close to him, kissing and biting at his neck, murmuring everything in his ear from a breathy " _You're so fucking hot_ " to a quiet " _I want to be with you forever_." Sentiments like the latter came later as Haruka's body began to arch. His head was resting back on Rin's shoulder, and when he grew particularly loud, Rin put a hand over his mouth.

"People might still be up."

Haruka nodded, and Rin turned his head and kissed him. Haruka moaned into his mouth, muffled and short as Rin kept on. This would be a good way of staying quiet.

"Rin—"

Haruka moaned blissfully as his nerves heightened. Rin nodded, holding him closer as he bucked deeper into him. Haruka choked on a moan, falling utterly silent as Rin pounded him harder than before, and after a moment, his whole body arched, letting out a ragged cry into Rin's mouth as hot cum shot out onto his own stomach. His hips rolled forward, desperate to make Rin keep going, but the tension Haruka had felt tipped Rin over the edge, and he came right after.

They lay on the bench, panting, glistening with sweat as they came down. Rin tilted Haruka's head and kissed him rather greedily, considering Haruka could barely breathe, but he didn't care as he kissed back.

"You like that?"

Rin asked Haruka the question with a smile, and Haruka only looked at him as he slid off the bench, wobbling before being able to stand upright. He picked another condom as he did so.

"...what's up?"

"That one."

Haruka pointed to the flat bench he'd been using before, and Rin nearly fell off the machine.

"You wanna go again!?"

"You had four condoms, didn't you?"

. . .

Rin grinned shakily, laughing weakly as he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"Damn, when you want it, you _want_ it."

"It's not _it_ that I want..."

"..."

Rin's smile grew more solid as he motioned for Haruka to come back over. Haruka did, and he was pulled into a hug, a rather sweet one, too, considering what they'd just done.

"I want you, too."

. . .

Haruka closed his eyes, quietly wrapping his arms around Rin and ignoring the feeling of his own release pressing between them.

The feeling was gone soon, as Haruka was very suddenly lifted into the air, being carried bridal style toward the other weight bench.

"Wait."

Haruka spoke sharply, eyes fixed on the bench, and Rin stopped.

"You okay?"

"...I want to be in the shower instead."

"...oh. Okay."

Rin nodded, confused as he started to lower Haruka.

"Yeah, that's cool, we don't gotta if you don't—"

"Hold me up in the shower."

. . .

Rin stared at Haruka, and he could see the confusion spreading. Was he playing stupid?

"You mean—?"

Haruka clung to Rin's neck and kissed him hard, caressing his face and speaking very softly and clearly.

"Fuck me in the shower, Rin."

"...o-okay."

Rin laughed nervously before it turned into something more excited, and he carried Haruka into the adjacent locker and shower room like it was nothing, and it probably _was_ nothing.

The only thing stronger than Rin Matsuoka's muscles was his heart, and the second Haruka thought that sentence, he frowned at how disgustingly sappy it sounded.

It sounded like something _Rin_ would say...

"What's with the face?"

"Thinking about _your_ face."

"Hey—!"

Haruka kissed him again, this time sweetly, thanking him...Rin was a good boyfriend. A bit of a sap, and definitely devious when he could be, but always good at heart.

Haruka's thoughts turned more lewd as his back pressed against the cold shower wall, and hot water began to cascade down from above, Rin's lips on his. His legs wrapped around Rin's waist, warm and secure.

In an instant, all his thoughts became one; Rin.

Strong, loving Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> *digs the corner she's in even deeper away from society*


End file.
